


The Wrong Man

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Round Table Minutes [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8333194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Round Table Minutes October 2016 Theme: Angst





	1. Chapter 1

 

**The Wrong Man**

**Word Count:**  5836

**Pairing:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana, Lance/Gwen

**Round Table Minutes October 2016 Theme: Angst**

**Part 1**

Early Thursday morning, Arthur let himself in to Morgana’s flat.  It was a standing appointment to catch up with each other. They had started it after they both started at their jobs after University.

Arthur looked around but didn’t see Morgana waiting for him like she usually did. “Morgana? I came to take you to breakfast. Where are you?”

“I don’t have time today, Arthur.” Morgana said as she wheeled a suitcase behind her and put it near the door.

“Are you going somewhere?” Arthur looked at the bag.

“I’m going to Cornwall. Gwen’s wedding is this weekend.” Morgana picked up a lavender envelope and handed it to him. “I’m the maid of honor.”

“Right. She’s marrying Lance. I forgot.” Arthur stood there holding the envelope like it was poison.

“No you didn’t. She is marrying him because you were a fool. You broke up with her for nothing.” Morgana glared at him. “You have no one to blame but yourself if you don’t fix this.”

“How am I going to fix it? She’s made her choice. I’m not it.” Arthur threw the envelope down on the hall table. “It’s too late to do anything now.”

“She hasn’t married him yet.” Morgana picked up the envelope and put it back in his hand. “You’re clever, My Lord Duke. I’m sure you can puzzle it out.”

Arthur started to say something when there was a knock on the door. He stepped away so Morgana could open it.

Merlin smiled when the door opened. “Are you ready to go?”

“He’s going with you?” Arthur asked.

“He’s my date. If I don’t have a date, one of Lance’s friends will try to get me alone.” Morgana rolled her eyes. “Lance has dreadful friends. Olwen is the best man and he’s a bore. The other one with the funny name just looks at me like I’m wearing nothing but my knickers.”

Merlin walked in and took the suitcase. “No one gets to see you in your knickers but me, Love.”

Arthur made a disgusted face. “Morgana, make him stop.”

Merlin laughed.

“Just do what I said.” Morgana patted Arthur on the shoulder. “And lock up when you leave.”

Arthur nodded.

“Bye Arthur.” Merlin called out as they walked down the hall to the lift.

Arthur started to put the lavender envelope down on the table but he decided to open it instead. There it was in gold script on purple card stock, his nightmare come true. Gwen was marrying Lance.

Arthur looked at the invitation and took a breath. “No. I can’t let this happen. I can’t let her marry him without trying one last time to fix what I did.” Arthur shoved the invitation in his pocket and left Morgana’s flat.

By the time Arthur got down to his car, Morgana and Merlin were gone. He headed home to throw some things in a bag then drive to Cornwall. If there was a chance that Gwen would take him back, he wanted to take it.  

It was Friday morning in Cornwall as Gwen gazed out the window and wondered how she had come to this moment in her life. She was not where she had planned to be. She thought she would be in Cardiff with Arthur, happily married by now not here one day away from marrying another man.

“Darling, is something wrong?” Lance stood up from where he was sitting on the sofa when she didn’t answer him. “Gwen!”

“I’m sorry. What did you say?” Gwen turned around and faced him.

“I asked if there was something wrong.” Lance didn’t like the troubled look on her face.

“Nothing is wrong.” Gwen faked a smile and shrugged. “I guess I have a case of the nerves. It’s nothing more than that. I need to check on Morgana. I will be right back.” Gwen grabbed her bag and jacket and left before he could stop her.

Ten minutes later, Morgana opened her hotel door and moved aside to let Gwen in. “Gwen? I thought you were spending the day with Lance.”

“I was but I needed to get out of there. Morgana, what am I doing?” Gwen dropped down on the end of the bed and let her bag and jacket fall to the floor. “This is madness!”

“Yes it is. Why don’t you just call it off?” Morgana sat down next to her.

“Arthur made it clear that he doesn’t want me. I didn’t really do anything. I gave Lance a goodbye kiss that was all.” Gwen put her face in her hands. “I only accepted Lance’s proposal because I was angry and upset with Arthur.”

“Does Lance know that?” Morgana asked.

“I’m not sure. I think he may be starting to suspect something is wrong but he would never call me on it.” Gwen wiped her tears and sat up. “It doesn’t matter. Arthur won’t take me back after this. I’ve ruined it.”

“Don’t be so sure.” Morgana said cryptically. “My Lord Duke may surprise you yet.”

“Morgana! What have you done?” Gwen looked at Morgana warily.

“I just put a bee in his bonnet.” Morgana smirked. “I wanted to put a foot up his arse but I was interrupted. Merlin showed up to take me to the train.”

Gwen chuckled. She sighed then shook her head. “Thank you for trying but he won’t come. He’s too proud.”

“We shall see.” Morgana rubbed her friend’s back. “We should go out to lunch. That’s what we need.”

“What about Merlin?” Gwen asked. “Shouldn’t you wait for him? Where is he anyway?”

“He said he had to do a favor for Gaius.” Morgana stood up and grabbed her jacket and bag. “I’ll send him a text to tell him where to meet us.”

“Thanks Morgana. I knew you would hear me out.” Gwen got up and followed Morgana out the door.

“I’m your friend. I will always hear you out.” Morgana said over her shoulder as she led the way.

In a pub across town, Merlin walked in and scanned the room. He found Arthur sitting alone at a table near the back. He went over and sat down at the table. “Hullo Arthur.”

“Did you tell Morgana that I was here?” Arthur asked as he looked up.

“No. I told her that I was running an errand for Gaius.” Merlin looked around at the half empty room. “Why am I here?”

Arthur looked into his half empty cup of coffee. “Merlin, I’m a fool.”

“I’ve been telling you that since we went to Uni together.” Merlin smirked. “Are you here to break up the wedding?”

“That’s why I came but I don’t know if I should now.” Arthur tipped his cup then put it back on the table. “She’s happy with him or else she wouldn’t be marrying him.”

“Morgana isn’t so sure. She sent me a text saying they were on their way to an ‘emergency’ lunch.” Merlin grinned. “You know what that means, don’t you?”

Arthur nodded. “Either you did something that Morgana is in need of complaining about or he did.”

“Or Gwen is having second thoughts about the wedding.” Merlin tapped the table. “Come with me. I will tell them that I found you wondering about.”

“No.” Arthur shook his head. “Do you know where Gwen is staying?”

“Yes. She’s staying at the Heritage House with all the other members of the bridal party. Lance is staying alone in the bridal suite until they are married and leave on honeymoon.”

“I need to talk to her but I won’t do it if he’s around.” Arthur bit his lip the asked for a favor. “Can you distract him for a few hours?”

“Sure.” Merlin grinned. “Wait for my text then go to her room. I’ll send the room number then.”

“Thank you Merlin.” Arthur took a relieved breath then almost smiled before he remembered something. “Oh! Don’t tell Morgana. I don’t want her to make a big deal out of this. You know she will.”

“I promise. Not a word.” Merlin stood up. “I better get going or she will want to know what’s keeping me. Where are you staying?”

“I have a room upstairs. I thought it best to be discrete.” Arthur said.

“I suppose it is prudent to be discrete when you’re trying to bust up a wedding.” Merlin chuckled. “I will let you know.”

Merlin left Arthur alone with his coffee and raw emotions.

Two hours and two cups of coffee later, Arthur got a text from Merlin with Gwen’s room number and a message: “I’m taking him out for a drink or two. She’s in room 513.”

Arthur made his way to the Heritage House and took the back stairs to Gwen’s room. He knocked on the door and waited for her to answer. He was thinking about leaving when the door finally opened.

“Arthur, what are you doing here?” Gwen asked in a hushed whisper. “Come in before someone sees you.”

Arthur looked up and down the hall then went inside. “I don’t think I was spotted.”

“Why are you here? I didn’t send you an invitation.” Gwen folded her arms in front to her. “Did Morgana tell you where the wedding was going to be?” 

“You know she did. I just want you to tell me that you are sure that this is what will make you happy.” Arthur shifted on his feet. “I just need to hear you say it then I will go and never bother you again.”

Gwen frowned and tilted her head. “Yes. This is what will make me happy.” She said it more to convince herself that to convince Arthur. “Now can you just go?”

“Just one more thing. I’m sorry for ending it the way I did. I was a jealous fool. I should have trusted you.” Arthur sighed. “Even if I didn’t trust him.”

“Arthur!” Gwen glared at him.

“Sorry. I knew he loved you but I thought you loved me more than him. I must have been mistaken.” Arthur bowed his head. “I should go. I’ve said all I wanted to say.”

“Wait! I have one question.” Gwen blocked his way to the door.

“Ask it.” Arthur braced himself.

“Do you still love me?” Gwen asked.

“I will always love you, Guinevere, until my very last breath.” Arthur felt his heart ripping to pieces even more that it did the day he walked out on her.

Gwen nodded then stepped out of his way. “Will I see you at the church?”

“Only if you want me to come.” Arthur took a step forward.

“I want you to come. You came all this way so you should come.” Gwen moved away from him. “You had better go.”

“I will see you tomorrow then.” Arthur opened the door and looked both ways down the hallway before he left. He used the stairs again and slipped out of the hotel.

Gwen leaned against the door after he left and let the tears flow. Why didn’t she ask him if he wanted her back? All he had to do was ask and she would stop this farce and be with him. But she didn’t ask and now she was going to marry the wrong man.

Later that evening, Gwen and Lance walked into the rehearsal dinner. Neither one of them looked happy to be there. They separated as soon as they came in.

Lance walked over to his friends and turned his back on Gwen as she walked over to Merlin and Morgana.

“What happened? And don’t say nothing.” Morgana looked over at Lance. “I can tell by his posture that he is angry about something.”

“He didn’t like that we went to lunch and didn’t invite him.” Gwen sighed. “I made up something about you wanted to talk to me about something private. I sort of mentioned that Merlin was with us and he thought that he should have been invited as well. We had some words about it before we got here.”

Morgana rolled her eyes. “What did he think we were doing in a crowded restaurant? Seeing who could snog Merlin the best?”

Merlin chuckled and Morgana elbowed him in the side to shut him up.

“You need to stop this.” Morgana glanced over at Lance. “If he gets jealous of Merlin then what is he going to do if you talk to some strange man at a shop or something. Gwen, he will only get worse.”

“I think I’m beginning to realize that.” Gwen sighed. “It was one of the reasons we broke up the first time.”

“Maybe you should just snog me now and get it over with.” Merlin joked.

Gwen glared at him and Morgana elbowed him again in the side even harder.

“Why should she kiss you when she could kiss Leon or Gwaine?” Morgana looked over at the two men at the bar.

“I’m not kissing anyone. The servers are waiting for us to take a seat.” Gwen walked away toward the table.

“She needs to stop this wedding. Morgana put her arm around Merlin’s arm.

“Do you think she will?” Merlin asked.

“If she doesn’t, I will.” Morgana said as they walked to the table to sit down. “She’s my friend and I won’t let her make a huge mistake like marrying Lance. I had enough of him and his jealousy when they were together the first time. He has always been worse than Arthur on that front.”

As the dinner wore on, Gwen got quiet. She looked around at the people at the table and she felt trapped. She couldn’t even make eye contact with Lance or Morgana. she was afraid that they would see what she was thinking in her eyes.

When everyone left the restaurant, Gwen hopped into the taxi with Merlin and Morgana to avoid riding back to the hotel with Lance.

“Not a word! Either of you!” Gwen warned them as she got in.

Merlin and Morgana just nodded and they rode in silence to the hotel.         

On morning of her wedding day, Gwen was staring out of the window in the bride’s dressing room of the church. She had lain awake all night trying to find a way out of this mess. Short of breaking Lance’s heart, there was nothing she could do but go through with the wedding.

Morgana walked in with the bouquets. “Gwen, I’m sorry that Arthur didn’t come. I really thought he would.”

Gwen turned away from the window. “He came. We talked for a few minutes. I told him to come to the wedding.”

“What? Why didn’t you tell me?” Morgana asked.

“I didn’t want you to make a fuss like you are right now.” Gwen gave her a pleading look. “It doesn’t matter anyway.””

“You’re still going through with it after you talked to Arthur?” Morgana put the bouquets on the dressing table. “Why didn’t you leave with him right then and there?”

“Arthur didn’t ask me to. He asked me if I was happy and I told him that I was then he apologized and left.” Gwen walked over and sat at the dressing table. “He never asked me to stop the wedding and leave with him.”

“Arthur still loves you.” Morgana was annoyed as she put her hands on her hips. “I’m sure of it.”

“He does. He said he did when I asked him.” Gwen stared into the mirror. “When I asked him to come to the wedding, he said he would.”

“I swear! You’re both fools.” Morgana sighed.

“Just help me get my dress on. I just want to get this over with.” Gwen stood up.  

“You know that if you do this, it will make it harder to get out of it when you come to your senses.” Morgana went over to the garment bag and unzipped it. “It doesn’t matter how you dress it up, a lie is still a lie.”

“Morgana!” Gwen sighed. “I will have a comfortable life with Lance. He loves me very much.”

“But you don’t really love him. It will come out. The truth always comes out.” Morgana carried the dress over to the settee. “I suppose there is nothing I can say to make you stop this.”

“No but I love you for trying.” Gwen hugged her and looked at the dress. “It’s such a lovely dress, isn’t it?”

“Too fluffy for me but you always had a thing about grand dresses.” Morgana helped her into the dress. “Let’s get this on then I will help you with your veil so we can get this tragedy on the road.” 

Gwen sat at the dressing table when her dress was fastened and let Morgana put on her veil. She stared at her reflection for a few moments then stood up, picked up her bouquet and braced herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

Merlin was standing in the foyer of the church waiting for the ceremony to start. He was surprised when he saw Arthur walk into the church. He hurried over and pulled Arthur into the sanctuary. “What are you doing here?”

“Guinevere asked me to come.” Arthur looked like he hadn’t slept and he was jittery like he had had too much coffee. “I had to come.”

“Lance isn’t going to like it.” Merlin scowled. “Just stick with me and stay away from Lance.”

“I’m only staying to see it done then I’m going home. I’ve already packed and settled my bill at the pub.” Arthur pulled on his cuff.

Merlin nodded towards the door. “Let’s go find a seat, shall we?”

Arthur followed him into the church and sat in one of the center pews with Merlin to wait for the wedding to start.

Arthur was already a nervous wreck by the time the music started. He jumped in his seat and heard Merlin chuckle. He took a deep breath to calm down and he waited to see Gwen.

The doors opened and the bridesmaids came down the aisle one by one. Morgana turned to give Arthur a big smile as she went past. It didn’t go unnoticed by the groom, who gave her an angry look as she reached the front of the church.

“What’s wrong, Lance? Morgana whispered.

“What’s your brother doing here?” Lance whispered back.

“Gwen asked him to come.” Morgana smirked. “She didn’t tell you?”

Lance gave her a glare and turned to the door to look for Gwen.

Gwen fussed with her dress one last time. She wished Elyan wasn’t fighting in the war. She really could use him now. He would tell her that she was mental for going through with this wedding. He would drag her out of here and take her back to Cardiff. But he wasn’t here and she was on her own.

Gwen nodded to the vicar’s wife to open the door. She stood straight and walked inside. Right or wrong she was going to do this. She was going to marry Lance.

Halfway up the aisle, Gwen saw Arthur. He was looking at her with pain and loss in his eyes. She slowed her step and took a deep breath as she passed him. She thought to herself that he had his chance but he didn’t take it.  

When she reached the front of the church, Lance took her hand and squeezed it hard. Gwen looked up at him with a question in her eyes?

“Why did you ask Arthur to come to our wedding? I thought we agreed that he wasn’t welcome.” Lance guided her up the steps to the altar

“Not now. Lance. Later.” Gwen turned and gave her bouquet to Morgana.

Morgana gave her a worried look as she took the flowers. “Are you alright, Gwen?

“Perfectly.” Gwen sighed and turned to face Lance in front of the vicar.

“Friends and family we are gathered here to bear witness to the love that Lancelot and Guinevere share.” The vicar smiled at them both and said quietly. “Shall we begin?”     

“Yes.” Lance said without hesitation. He took both of Gwen’s hands in his.

“Lancelot, do you wish to take this woman as your wife?”

“I do.” Lance said firmly.

“Guinevere, do you wish to take this man as your husband?”

Gwen blinked. She opened her mouth to answer but she couldn’t speak the words. She started to feel a wave of panic rise in her chest.

“Gwen?” Morgana whispered.

“No! No! I don’t!” Gwen pulled her hands away from Lance and picked up her dress and ran all the way back down the aisle and out the door.

Morgana stepped over and blocked Lance’s way as she looked at Merlin. She saw Merlin nod when he got what she was trying to do.

“Gwen! Gwen, come back here! Let me pass, Morgana!” Lance shouted but he couldn’t move with Morgana blocking him in.

“Arthur!” Merlin whispered as he nearly shoved Arthur out into the aisle. “Go after her!”

Arthur looked back at Merlin then saw what Morgana was doing. He stood up and rushed out of the church.

“Morgana, do you hear me? Let me pass.” Lance said again.

“What? Oh! Am I blocking your way?” Morgana feigned innocence but didn’t make a move to get out of his way. “I’m sorry. I didn’t realize that I was doing that.”

“Just move! I need to get to Gwen.” Lance was just about to shove her out of the way when Morgana moved. “Thank you!”

Morgana stuck her foot out and tripped him on the way down the steps. Lance nearly fell but didn’t. He looked back at Morgana and glared at her before walking back down the aisle.

“Sorry! My heel was caught in the hem of my dress.” Morgana smirked as she caught Merlin’s eye.

When Arthur got outside, he found Gwen standing in the middle of the car park just looking around.

“Guinevere, are you unwell?” Arthur walked up to her and looked at her face closely for signs of illness.

“Arthur, I need to get away from this place. Do you have a car?” Gwen asked.

“Yes it’s over here.” Arthur grabbed her hand and led her to his car. He opened the door and threw the overnight bag into the back seat. “Here. get in. Where do you want to go?”

“Take me back to the hotel I need to get out of this dress.” Gwen said as he held the door for her to get in.

Arthur came around and got behind the wheel and started the car. He pulled out of the car park just as Lance was coming out of the church.

Lance shouted something but they were too far away to hear what it was.

“He’s angry. I shouldn’t have let it go this far.” Gwen put her head in her hands.

Arthur said nothing but he pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and handed it to her.

“Arthur, will you ever forgive me for being such a fool?” Gwen started to cry. “Please say something.”

“I’m not the one you need to ask that question to. It’s Lance.” Arthur glanced over at her. “I just wanted you to be happy. That’s all I have ever wanted Guinevere. I told you that when we talked.”

“I was trying to make myself think I was happy but I wasn’t.” Gwen looked at the monogram on the handkerchief. “I should have stayed with you and tried to work things out instead of going to Lance. I made a huge mistake and I have ruined everything.”

“What’s next?” Arthur winced. “I mean, what do you want to do? Shall I take you home after we pick up your things at the hotel?” 

“No!” Gwen shook her head. “That’s the first place he will come looking for me. Do you remember that inn we went to in York? The one with the ivy covering the walls?”

“Yes. I remember it. We said we would go there on our honeymoon.” Arthur looked straight ahead he didn’t want her to know that he was affected by those memories.

“He doesn’t know about that place. Take me there.” Gwen leaned back in the seat. “I just need some time and he will need to cool off before I can speak to him again.”

Arthur nodded as he pulled into the car park of the hotel. He shut off the ignition and turned to Gwen. “Do you want me to wait here?”

“No. Come up. I will need you to carry some things down.” Gwen opened the car door and got out.

Arthur pocketed the keys and got out to follow her. 

At the church, Lance was in a rage. He stormed into the bride’s dressing room where Morgana was collecting Gwen’s things.

“You did this! You brought him here! You ruined everything!” Lance shouted at Morgana.

“I didn’t do anything. He came here of his own free will.” Morgana replied. “Gwen was the one that asked him to come to the wedding, not me.”

“That’s a lie! She would never go against my wishes.” Lance took a step towards her. “You manipulated her.”

“I did nothing of the sort.” Morgana stood straight and faced his anger. “She loves him not you. She always has. Its time you faced that Lance and leave her alone.”

“I didn’t want you to be her maid of honor.” Lance continued. “I told her to ask Gwaine’s sister because I knew you would cause trouble and you did.”

Morgana laughed and turned her back on him to close the travel bag she had been filling.

Lance grabbed her by the arm. “Call her and tell her to come back here and marry me.”

Morgana pulled away. “I will not.”

“Lance, the guests are leaving and so are we.” Merlin said as he walked into the room. “Go back to the hotel and see if she’s there. Oh and if I ever see you lay a hand on Morgana again, you will regret it. Are we clear?”

Lance swallowed. “Yes, we are clear.” He walked out without looking back at the couple.

“Merlin, you don’t have to protect my honor.” Morgana glared at him. “I would have handled it.”

“He knows about me but not about you and I would like to keep it that way.” Merlin picked up the travel bag. “Let’s go. I don’t think that they are still at the hotel but I still want to get there before he does.”

Morgana nodded and grabbed the garment bag. She put her arm around Merlin just before he teleported them back to the hotel.

As Merlin expected, Gwen and Arthur were already gone when they got there. Morgana went to check Gwen’s room for anything she may have left behind.

“I’m going to get her things from the bridal suite.” Morgana said as she started out the door. “I’ll take them to my room and then I will get packed so we can go back home.”

“I’m coming with you. I don’t want you to run into Lance again.” Merlin said as he followed her.

When Lance arrived at the bridal suite twenty minutes later, everything that was Gwen’s had been removed and Merlin and Morgana had already checked out. Lance assumed that Merlin had used his powers for them to do it all before he could get back to the hotel.

On the road, Arthur looked over at Gwen as she was sleeping. This wasn’t the way he wanted to return to the inn with her. They should have already been married but they had both made mistakes.

Arthur’s mobile pinged in his jacket pocket. He took it out and glanced at the text. It was from Morgana.

_“Where are you? Is Gwen with you?”_

Arthur turned off his mobile and put it back in his pocket. It was better that no one knew where they were, at least not yet. He would have to stop for petrol soon. He could send Morgana a text then to tell her that Gwen was safe with him. For now, he would just keep driving.

Still at the hotel, Lance tried to ring Gwen’s mobile but it just kept going to voicemail. After the fifth try he gave up and threw his mobile against the wall, smashing it to pieces.

At Gwen’s flat, Morgana looked down at the screen of Gwen’s phone. She had found it in the bride’s dressing room. She showed it to Merlin, who frowned.

“Has there been any word from Arthur?” Merlin asked.

“Not a one.” Morgana turned off Gwen’s mobile and put it back in the travel bag.

“Do you know where they would have gone?” Merlin asked.

“I haven’t a clue. It would have to be a place that Lance doesn’t know about or he wouldn’t be calling her.” Morgana took a breath. “I wonder where they disappeared to.”

“Let’s hope that they stay there for a while until Lance cools down. I have never seen him that angry since I took Arthur’s side.” Merlin looked around. “Let’s get out of here. We’ve brought her things home and that’s all we can do for now until we hear something from Arthur.”

“What do you say to a glass of wine at my place?” Morgana put her arms around Merlin.

“I say ‘hold on’.” Merlin smiled and teleported them to Morgana’s flat.

Arthur pulled into the petrol station and turned off the ignition. He took his phone from his pocket and started to turn it on when Gwen sat up and stretched.

“Are we there?” Gwen asked sleepily.

“No. I just stopped to fill the tank. Morgana sent a text a while ago. I was just about to answer.” Arthur told her. “She wanted to know it you were with me.”

“She’s worried about Lance’s temper.” Gwen frowned. “Tell her I’m safe but don’t tell her where we are going.”

Arthur nodded and turned on his mobile. He wrote out the text to Morgana then showed it to Gwen before he sent it.

_“She’s with me. We will be in touch soon.”_

When Gwen nodded, Arthur hit send then turned off his mobile again.

“Why did you turn it off?” Gwen asked.

“Morgana put a tracking app on it. It might tell her where we are.” Arthur explained. “You should turn yours off as well.”

Gwen searched her pockets. “I don’t have mine. I must have left it at the church. Just as well, Lance would be calling me and begging me to come back.”

“Do you want him back?” Arthur asked.

“No. I never really loved him the way I love you. I see that now.” Gwen sighed. “I was just marrying him because I thought there was no hope with you. Is there any hope that we can work this out and be together again?”

Arthur reached over and took her hand. “That is what I want. Maybe when we get to the inn we can start to talk about what happened.”

“Yes. I’d like that.” Gwen smiled.

“First, I better get some petrol.” Arthur let go of her hand and got out of the car.

Gwen smiled. There was hope. All she had to do was work it out with Arthur and this mess would be over.

Nearly three weeks had gone by and no one had heard a single word from Arthur and Gwen. Morgana was starting to worry so she went to Gwen’s flat to look for her. She used her key to let herself in when there was no answer to her knock.

On the floor just inside the door was a letter from Lance. Morgana picked it up and put it on the table by the sofa. Nothing else had been touched since she and Merlin had left. She checked the bedroom and bath then closed the front door and locked it.

Morgana took out her mobile and rang Merlin. “Merlin they’re not here. No one has been here since we dropped off her things.”

“Not even Lance?”

“He put a letter through the mail slot but it didn’t look like he came in.” Morgana walked down the hall to the lift. “Any luck getting in touch with Arthur?”

“No. He isn’t answering my calls or texts. I think we should just let them be for a while. They’ll come home when they are ready.”

“They need to come home soon. They’re making me worried.” Morgana hit the button and waited for the lift.

“Just come on back to your place. I’m here waiting.”

“Okay. I’m on my way.” Morgana disconnected the call and put it back in her pocket.

When the lift doors opened, Gwen and Arthur stood there with big grins on their faces.

“There you are! Merlin and I were worried sick. Where have you been?” Morgana gave them both a stern look.

“We were in York.” Gwen said as she grabbed Arthur’s hand and walked out of the lift.

“What, exactly, were you doing in York that kept you from calling us and telling us that you were alright?” Morgana glared at Arthur.

“We were patching things up and then we had a rather wild idea.” Arthur smiled.

“What idea did you have?” Morgana was curious now. “Out with it!”

“We got married at the registrar office in York.” Gwen held up her hand with a shiny new ring on it.

Morgana didn’t know if she should hug them or smack them for getting married without her and Merlin. She decided to hug them. “Oh! That is so wonderful!”

“It was about time that I married the right man.” Gwen leaned against Arthur. “Has there been anything going on that we missed?”

Not really. Gwen, Lance left you a letter. I put it on the table by the sofa. I just found it when I came to see if you were back yet.” Morgana pulled out her phone. “I have to ring merlin and let him know you’re back.”

“Morgana, why don’t you go do whatever it is you do with Merlin and leave us alone tonight?” Arthur winked at his sister.

“Oh right! Good night.” Morgana put her phone back in her pocket and stepped into the lift. As soon as the doors closed, she teleported herself back to her flat.

Arthur and Gwen went into her flat. Gwen went over to pick up the letter and she opened it. There was one word on the sheet of paper.

_“Goodbye.”_

“I wonder what that means.” Gwen showed it to Arthur.

“I think he has come to his senses and realized that you were not in love with him as much as he was with you.” Arthur took the letter from her and dropped it in the bin by the door. “We said that the past is in the past. Lance should be in the past as well.”

“I agree.” Gwen wrapped her arms around her new husband. “What do you want to do now?”

Arthur just smiled and kissed her.


End file.
